


애교 'Aegyo' • Markhyuck

by hichihae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hichihae/pseuds/hichihae
Summary: ❝Mark adora el aegyo de Donghyuck❞
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	애교 'Aegyo' • Markhyuck

“¡Donghyuck ¿Podrías hacer aegyo?!”

Así había comenzado todo y ahora el pequeño de cabellos color azabache se arrepentía de haber pronunciado aquello porque no había un día en el que Mark no le hablara al peli plateado para pedirle que le dedicara unos cuantos movimientos tiernos y no es que a Mark le incomodara que los demás miembros se les quedaran mirando perplejos cuando a la mitad de la sala Donghyuck se paraba y movía sus manos imitado las patitas de un gato, no, el problema se centraba en la cantidad de veces en las que Mark lo pedía y los pensamientos que en su cabeza aterrizaban cada vez que el menor abultaba los labios y sus mejillas poco a poco se teñían de un color más intenso al carmín.   
Mark quería apretar esas gorditas mejillas y besar esos lindos labios rosados y sus ojos se habían abierto abruptamente cuando aquello vino a su mente por primera vez, aquella vez un extraño sentimiento se instaló en su pecho y quiso salir corriendo del departamento, pero en cambio, solo sonrió y siguió observando los movimientos del maknae.

Donghyuck nunca se negaba, no importa el lugar ni la hora; Donghyuck asentiría con la cabeza, acomodaría sus ropas y volvería su voz más aguda mientras bailaba tímidamente.

Pronto, las muchas veces se habían vuelto demasiadas y los demás miembros se habían acostumbrado a la risita tierna que el menor soltaba cada vez que terminaba de cumplir el deseo del pelinegro. De un momento para otro, en cualquier lugar del departamento se escuchaba: Donghyuck, has aegyo.

Mark había fruncido el ceño la primera vez que aquella frase salió de unos labios que no fueron los suyos y después, un bufido cuando observó al menor pararse del sofá y cantar una melodía dulce hacía el más alto del grupo; otro sentimiento fue agregado al cofre de lo inexplicable. Mark estaba molesto, Mark no quería que cualquier miembro pudiera acceder a una imagen tan tierna como la que el menor mostraba cada vez que un aegyo era realizado, entonces dejó de pedirlo.   
Habían pasado aproximadamente ocho semanas desde la última vez que Mark se había acercado al menor para pedirle un aegyo y lo extrañaba, a pesar de verlo realizar aquellas acciones todos los días, se sentía incómodo, se sentía extraño porque ninguna de esas melosas canciones estaba dedicada a él, ninguna de esas miradas llenas de ternura se enfocanban a él y ninguno de los besitos volados que mandaba iban un poco cerca de su dirección. Mark comenzó a evitar cada vez que Donghyuck hacía aegyo, se iba de la habitación o simplemente giraba la mirada a otro lugar. Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando otro miembro adquirió la pequeña misma “adicción” que él.

—Donghyuck, has aegyo — La voz de Johnny se escuchó por quinta vez en el día. El menor lo miró desde el otro lado de la cocina y rodó los ojos.

—Ya han sido muchas veces, hyung. Ya no es divertido… — Respondió Donghyuck metiendose un bocado de pan a la boca.

—Anda, Hyuck. Es la última vez — Donghyuck volvió a rodar los ojos mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Mark no perdió ni un segundo los movimientos de su amigo, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente sobre su mismo lugar, la sonrisa que Johnny le dedicaba a Donghyuck encendió su interior casi tanto como el momento en que Donghyuck comenzó a balancear su cuerpo de un lado para otro. Johnny dio unos leves aplausos antes de pararse frente al menor y abrazarlo. Johnny lo miró desde un par de centímetros más alto y apretó las gorditas mejillas del menor. Ninguno de los dos esperaba sentir la fuerza con la que Mark los separó y jaló a Donghyuck hasta su habitación.

—Deja de hacer eso — Mark dijo con un tono que hizo estremecer la pequeña figura de Donghyuck.

—No entiendo qu… —Donghyuck no terminó de responder cuando labios de Minhyung se estamparon contra los suyos.

Donghyuck tenía sabor a chocolate caliente y Mark el de café americano; fue una combinación extraña, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente voluntad para alejarse. El beso continúo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno. Mark tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, sus ojos se conectaron.

— No quiero que seas lindo con Johnny, ni con nadie…

Donghyuck comenzó a reír aún con la mirada clavada en las pupilas del mayor.

—No seas ridículo, Mark. No puedo evitar ser lindo

— Te quiero… —Susurró el más alto con los labios rozando con los de Donghyuck. Sus respiraciones chocaban y poco a poco la cercanía fue reduciéndose aún más

—¿Lo dices en serio? — Mark volvió a unir sus labios. Ambos sonrieron —Yo también te quiero

—Entonces… — Sonaba nervioso —¿Me harás un aegyo?

Donghyuck golpeó el hombro de Mark antes de abalanzarse contra él y esconder su rostro entre su cuello.

—Extrañaba tanto escuchar eso…


End file.
